


Like a Goddamn Rom Com

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cheerleader Tony Stark, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, High School, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jock Bucky Barnes, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Multi, Pining Tony Stark, Polyamorous Character, Robert Downey Juniors Birthday, Romantic Comedy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tennis, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, Young Tony Stark, birthday gift to rdj, but nothing serious, it's giving me cavities, meet cute, mentions of drug abuse, rom com, seriously, short tony stark, tall Bucky Barnes, tall Steve Rogers, you are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: “Hey Bucky-““Yes Doll?“God, if this was going to be his name from now on Tony could die happily,“-I just realized that we live in a fricking rom com“Bucky just laughed, and placed an arm around Tonys shoulder, whilst Steve put his arm around Tonys waist as they walked him back to his car.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 223
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Like a Goddamn Rom Com

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo prompt: tennis doubles 
> 
> This is also my gift to the great Robert Downey junior, because today is his birthday and he's great!
> 
> Hey y'all I'm back again, and I know, everyones shook, two days in a row?  
> Yes, and I am very proud of myself.  
> Quick disclaimer; this is just so much fluff I don't know where it came from but I am afraid. It's also the first high school au I've ever wrote and I am very happy with the outcome. It is very much more cheesy than my usual writing but yeah, I need a little comfort in time of coronavirus and probably so do you.  
> also fair disclaimer I have never been to an American highschool, nor have I seen a cheerleader in real live I also have no idea how tennis works nor do I know if there are cheerleaders for tennis in America, so yeahhhh don't @ me if somethings wrong.  
> I am not sure yet if I'm posting another one tomorrow or not but if not then definitely next Friday again.  
> So yeah, I don't have anything else to talk about, so enjoy!:
> 
> Here’s also a title image I drew  
> https://violettavonviolet.tumblr.com/post/614503404456361984/httpswwwarchiveofourownorgworks23478373-i  
> It’s on my tumblr so if you want to check that out feel free to do so,   
> You an also go talk to me there I’m open to any social interaction

It had started as a way to piss of Howard and get Jarvis of his back, but somewhere along the way, Tony had come to enjoy cheerleading.  
Sure it wasn’t an overly male dominated sport, in fact he was the only male cheerleader in his school but he got to hang out with a bunch of really nice girls, and he could ogle the asses of his better build classmates a lot. 

This all had started about a month after Tony had started his senior year in high school, with fifteen. He had skipped a few grades, but not as many as he could have because his mother thought it would be better for im to still have somewhat of the same age as his classmates. Never mind that he was was smaller then his peers anyway, at his underwhelming 5' 4''. 

Howard had been pissed, but really, when wasn’t he.  
So Tony had started senior year in a new high school as they had to move, again, because of Howards work.  
Howard, not father or dad because Howard didn’t deserve he title, because he was a total a*hole. He didn’t get to see his sperm donor often anyway, because of his work but when he did, it never ended pretty. Often enough even with a bruised arm or a black eye.  
So yeah, a total bastard. 

So he started at this new school and was completely prepared to spend his entire free time in his lab or the schools lab together with his new and awesome partner Bruce who was a little bit of a genius himself. But then Jarvis urged him to join some kind of sport because it was apparently ‚not healthy’ and ‚worrying‘ to binge invent in his labs for days on end only fueled by coffee. Jarvis was the only one who cared anyway, he never really saw.  
Howard and even if he did, Howard sure as hell wouldn’t be worrying about the amount of sleep he got or his caffeine intake. Maria was constantly traveling for charities and if she wasn’t she probably forgot about her son altogether, seeing as she was high as a kite on pills Tony technically wasn’t even allowed to know about but did anyway.  
It wasn’t like he took them anyway, at least not often. 

So with Jarvis nagging him to pick up a sport in the back of his mind, Tony had walked past the gym where a few of the cheerleaders were training.  
Suddenly, he had an idea and before you know it he started cheerleading.  
The girls appreciated him, because he might not be the strongest guy around, he wasn’t a Thor Odinson by all means, but he was stronger than all of the girls thanks to the heavy machinery he had to drag around in his workshop.  
It made many of the formations they made a lot easier.  
He was no gymnast but he was pretty agile and could keep up with the girls just fine.  
Plus, he was not so secretly a little gay so they had no problem with him picking them up or doing more girly stuff.  
Jarvis had raised an eyebrow when he told him about his new hobby but he didn’t comment an further and thankfully stopped asking him to pick up a sport. 

When Howard had gotten word about it, he had been fuming and Tony had to wear long sleeves or the rest of the week but It was totally worth it. 

The girls were super friendly and didn’t mind him sharing crushes with them. In a lot of ways they were even easier to talk to then Bruce because Bruce didn’t understand that side of him, Bruce was straight, sadly.  
But Bruce understood another part of his existence, his home live. Bruce had no butler and is mom didn’t take pills, but his father was an asshole two so they could bond over it. 

Anyway, Tony hadn’t expected to like cheerleading as much as he did, but it certainly wasn’t bad. It would be another plus on his college application, there weren’t many male cheerleaders but they were very helpful so yeah, not that he actually needed it, he would start college with sixteen, and he was a genius with money, of course he would get into his dream college. 

Months flew by, and cheerleading got more and more fun. He even got invited to some of the sleepovers and it was nice to share thoughts on boys and sappy rom coms with somebody. 

Speaking of boys, the boys were fantastic in this school, seriously what did they feed them and why where there so may attractive boys in this school. None of his schools before had that many attractive teenagers and he had been to a lot of them.  
Tony was not only gay but also polyamorous so he had no problem with many crushes on many boys, but over time these all singled out to two. 

The best tennis players in school, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, both build like a fucking Dorito with too many muscles and both very attractive.  
Steve hadn’t always been as good looking as he was now, a two years ago he hadn’t even been 5’4’’ but now he was an astounding 6’ 2’’ and Tony could appreciate that. He also was the cutest guy he ever met, with a grandpa vibe in the body of a seventeen soon to be eighteen year old. Bucky was another matter altogether, he was a smooth talker, always taller than anybody else at his 6’ 3’’, he was also a complete dork and Tony was totally down for it. 

His teenage mind had made up a lot of scenarios of him between those two and none of then had been PG, and he had to excuse himself more then once after a match for a quick one in the bathroom because damn they shouldn’t be allowed to look so good in shorts and those groans should be forbidden altogether. It was hard to concentrate with them playing right in front of him but he somehow always managed. And he would manage again this time too, never mind the fact that he had almost fallen twice today because he couldn’t stop looking at them He just hoped nobody noticed. They were playing an important tennis double today against another high school.  
DC High if he remembered correctly, the arch nemesis of Marvel Highschool. It was honestly kind of amusing, the petty fights and pranks were even funny, but especially the jocks took it very seriously.  
So Tony got himself together, and for he rest of the game simply avoided looking at Steve or Bucky.  
The cheerleaders were in top form and he didn’t want to be responsible for all of them looking bad just because he had a rush and couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

Sometimes, Tony thought he was in a goddamn rom com chick flick, his crush was so cute and stereotypical, he even doodled fucking hearts next to their names in his notebook!  
He was disappointed in himself but couldn’t really do anything about it, he would just have to endure it till the end of the year and then he would never see them again. 

Tony kept an eye on the match and boy oh boy this was one difficult game. The tension was high and everybody could feel it. Tony gave himself another metaphorical pinch to be at peek performance because this game was important. He had even hear rumors that one of the college lookouts was here, to determine a few scholarships. It would be important for a lot of people even if Tony himself didn’t have tow worry about collage funding even if his father wouldn’t pay it, which he would because it would otherwise be bad for stark industries image.  
Tony could get as many scholarships as he wanted, as a genius kid with a bit of publicity.  
Thankfully nobody had made a big fuss over him being the heir to a multi million soon billion dollar company. 

Not like Ty and Sunset did anyway. 

The last few minutes of the match, they were at a tie, so any points made in the next few minutes would decide the game.  
Tony was sweating, and the tension in the air rose to a level were you could have cut trough it if you tried.  
Tony was exhausted, they had been cheerleading for at least for hours and they didn’t get long breaks.  
It wasn’t just Tony that was sweating either, he could see the sweat dripping down the other cheerleaders and judging by the way Bucky’s pants clinged to his thighs and the wet spot on Steves back.  
Shit, he had looked again, really it should be prohibited to walk around with an ass like this in public. 

Tony knew he had a fine ass himself but he was sure he had nothing on Steve or Bucky.  
Why they played tennis ad not football, he had no idea but he could appreciate the short white shorts. 

Tony hadn’t actually talked much with either of them, because he was just a little shy. He knew he didn’t normally show it but he was shy. And not openly out of the closet so there was that.  
But he had talked with them a few times and Tonys prayers that their characters would be shit so he could get over it weren’t fulfilled. They were nice a litte bit cheeky and just all in all adorable, and It was unfair. 

So Tony mostly pined from afar, watching them walk down the hallways and maybe stalking their social media a bit.  
Suddenly cheering filled the air, and not just from them, Tony came back to reality just to realize that they had won, Steve and Bucky had won the match and now where coming towards them, the whole school cheering.  
High on adrenaline, Tony hugged both and gave Bucky a cheeky kiss before turning to Steve, kissing him, too before he realized what was happening. Thanks to his genius mind, he realized what he had done rather quickly and dove behind a few other cheerleaders and the crowd of people around the champions and then straight up ran back to his car. The whole way home, Tony was just short of a panic attack, hyperventilating a lot. He had to stop a few times because he was too excited to drive. As soon as he was back at the mansion, he ran into his bedroom and hid his head under a pillow.  
God, what had he been thinking.  
He didn’t even know if either of them was gay, even ignoring the part about polyamory.  
That was it, he could never go back to Marvel High, he would never even leave his rrom again, god the embarrassment. Thankfully it was weekend and he really didn’t have to go back until Monday, but he feared it already. Bruce wold be okay with it and the girls knew, but the others? He could never do cheerleading again, he was such an idiot. 

Sometime later he stood up and took a shower because he was disgusting but otherwise he didn’t move, paralyzed by his own actions.  
He spent the Saturday and Sunday watching all those romantic comedies on Netflix and wallowing in self pity. 

He didn’t tell Jarvis about it because he was too embarrassed so Jarvis wasn’t cooperating with his decision to stay at home.  
So on the dreaded Monday he was driven to school and Tony had no choice but to go in. Thankfully nobody said anything on his way to class, which was weird because he had been fully prepared to find Bucky or Steve telling everyone and making fun of him.  
Actually nothing out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the day and even on Tuesday nothing was said. 

Tony prayed that nobody had noticed and Steve and Bucky were just kind enough to not mention it ever again but he still didn’t want to go to practice. At least Bruce understood his sorrow, he wasn’t really popular around the girls and he was painfully awkward so Tony spent Tuesday afternoon, the day before practice hugging Bruce in the labs and making things explode. It was surprisingly good for his nerves. 

Sadly, Jarvis didn’t believe him when he tried to fake sickness on Wednesday so he had to go to practice.  
See, his practice was at the same time tennis practice was and normally Tony appreciated the view but not today. He was red the entire hour of practice to the point were the other girls noticed and made fun of him.  
He was so relieved when practice was finally over, when ‚it’ happened. Steve Rogers and fucking Bucky Barnes came towards him, signaling him to stop walking. So Tony did, of course he did, because his brain is stupid like that.  
He was so tense, Tony was ready to faint right on the spot and actually thought about the pros and cons of fainting before realizing that he would have to talk about it eventually so he might as well do it, now. He was behind the bleachers, the perfect place to beat somebody up, his stupid unhelpful mind supplied, or perfect for making out, the other part of his brain added and Tony blushed again. Bucky had finally reached him, but Steve was waiting a few meters behind.  
God, Bucky was even hotter close up, all sweaty and bothered.  
Tony swallowed audibly, but tried to remain indifferent otherwise, tried and failed. 

“So doll, you can probably already guess what this is about.“  
Bucky said in his rather thick Brooklyn accent, and Tonys heart stopped beating for a few second as the pet name.  
But Tony got a hold on himself, this was not the time to swoon, so he nodded. 

“You’re here because of the kiss.“  
He was proud of himself for not stuttering even though it was hard.  
Bucky grinned, “Yep, you bet it’s because of the kiss. Stevie and I were very disappointed at your sudden disappearance afterwards.“  
Well, that wasn’t what Tony had expected at all . “You were?“ “Yeah Doll, we were. I quite enjoyed it in fact.“ “You did?“  
Got, Tony had mutated to an echo, unbelieving at the scene that was currently happening. “Yes, so we wanted, I wanted to ask you if you meant it?“  
Tonys mind was at a thousand miles and hour, thousands of answers and outcomes going trough his mind. “If I meant it, the kiss?“ Bucky nodded again. “Yeah, we wanted to know if it was just in the heat of the moment kind of thing or if it was more?“  
Ohh, Tony had to be dreaming, this was too good to be real!  
“And if it was?“ He asked cheekily, and Bucky’s smile broadened even further if that was possible,  
“Well, then I would ask you if you would want to go on a milkshake with me and Stevie.“ 

Now Tonys heart really stopped working for a second, 

“like on a date?“he asked to clarify, he didn’t want to get the wrong vibe here.  
“Exactly like on a date.“  
Bucky says, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Yes, I would enjoy that, and yes it meant more.“  
Steve had come closer over the course of the conversation, no standing side by side next to Tony, with his puppy dog eyes and an adorable smile.  
“Then it’s a date!“ Bucky said happily, and Tony was whipped, those boys would be the death of him. 

Then he had a thought,  
“Hey Bucky-“  
“Yes Doll?“  
God, if this was going to be his name from now on Tony could die happily,  
“I just realized that we live in a fricking rom com“  
Bucky just laughed, and placed an arm around Tonys shoulder, whilst Steve put his arm around Tonys waist as they walked him back to his car. 

Like in a goddamn rom com

**Author's Note:**

> This is it? Did you like it? Any additional thoughts or comments? Then please go ahead and write a comment I crave human interaction more then ever in times of corona and comments always make my day!  
> See you again tomorrow, or next Friday!  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
